Bratz The Troubles Chapter 8 He Shoots, He Scores!
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 8 "He Shoots, He Scores!"

The wind, blowing this his hair, it was a bright and sunny day. Koby was driving over to Jade's house for their 2 week anniversary with gifts galore in his trunk. He parked in her driveway and carried all of the gifts up to her door.

"Uhhhhh." Koby said, seeing he had no hands to ring the doorbell. Instead he used his foot. That didn't go so well though, he ended up dropping the gifts and rolling down Jade's front yard just as she opened the door.

"Oh my gosh!" Jade said, running to Koby's side. "Are you ok?" She helped him up and began dusting him off.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just hope none of your presents got damaged." He said. He began to pick all of her gifts up one by one and then stepped inside her house.

"Those are for me? Oh Koby how sweet!" Jade said, hugging him, it caused him to drop all of the gifts again but he didn't care. He kissed her gently.

"Of course they are baby, I love you." He hugged her tight, looking for his gift.

"I love you too." She said, closing the front door. "Come with me." She took him by his hand and walked him into the kitchen. "My parents are out on their date night, so we have the house to ourseleves." Jade said, twirling around, showing him a feast of his favorites foods she made. There was chocolate satin pie, potato soup, garlic bread, and iced tea. He wiped his mouth just to make sure he wasn't drooling. "First, I thought we'd start off with dinner, then I rented your favorite movie, Texas Chainsaw Mascare. It's in 3D." She said, pulling out the glasses from a drawer. Then we'll go up to my room and I'll show you how much I love you."

"Is this real life?" Koby asked, joking around, partially not though. This was the best.

"Yes silly!" Jade said, serving him some food. They enjoyed the night like it was the last night of their lives. They fed eachother, Koby would hug Jade when she got scared during the movie, and they practically broke her bed. Jade slid up tin the covers, both of them naked. She kissed him once more and checked the clock. It was 11 pm, and he had come over at 4. Where did time go? Koby got up and started putting his clothes on. Jade wrapped a purple silk robe around herself and put on white furry slippers. She walked him to the door where they kissed one more time and said goodnight. When Jade closed the door, her heart hurt. Was she already missing him? She went back upstairs and fell asleep, she'd HAVE to tell the girls about this tomorrow at school.

Cloe walked in that Friday morning wearing her hair straight with big hoop earings. She had a white long sleeve shirt on with a faux fur jacket on. She had her camoflauge dark and light blue leggings on, outlining her perfectly shaped ass. She had black heels on that were 5 inches. Instead of walking in with Cameron, she walked in with Dylan. They were laughing and talking about the day they had yesterday when they hung out. Cameron walked up immedietly when he saw them, and grabbed Cloe by her hand, pulling her to his locker.

"What are you doing?" He said, looking at Dylan over Cloe's shoulder.

"Talking with my friend?" Cloe said, a bit confused. She wrapped her arms around Cameron's neck and kissed him gently. This time though, he didn't kiss back. "Excuse me but... You're my boyfriend right?" She said, now crossing her arms and shifting her weight.

"I'm pissed Cloe. You know I don't like him, why are you hanging out with him so much." Chill out babe, it's Dylan, you know I don't think of him that way." Cloe said, looking back at Dylan standing there waiting for her to come back.

"I know, but he thinks of YOU that way Cloe, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm scared to lose you." He said looking down at the floor and placing both his hands inside his pockets.

"Awwww that's the cutest thing I've ever heard!" Cloe said jumping on him. He caught her and placed his hand on her ass, holding her tightly. Dylan glared at them and Cameron just smiled. Dylan walked away to his class, pissed at Cameron. Cloe jumped down from his arms and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you at lunch baby."

"Alright babe love you." He said, walking to his class.

"Love you too!" She called out as she walked away.


End file.
